Beginning of HellOuttake from Chapter 2
by THE Chick Norris
Summary: Miguel's take on Jasper's transformation.


**A/N: This is an outtake from Chapter 2, Beginning of Hell. I thought Chapter 2 could use a little 'splaining. **

**SM actually doesn't own this character, I do, but Twilight is still hers...think she'll trade me?**

* * *

The Mistress came in tonight with five new recruits. Four of them seemed pretty normal, but that fifth one, he was a real piece of work. Damn pansy was screaming worse than any newbie I've ever seen. Once we got them laid out to finish burning, that sorry thing started writhing around and ripping at his clothes. The others would scream a little off and on, just like normal, but this guy wouldn't shut up. The star on his collar said he was a Major, but I just don't see how someone so weak could be ranked that high.

For three full days the entire camp echoed with that _major's_ screams. Not once did they stop. I thought for sure the change would kill that one. No such luck. I considered killing him myself just to make the screaming stop, but The Mistress seemed to think that he might be useful once his change was done and forbid me from killing him.

Near the end of the third day when all five of the newbie's hearts started speeding up, I increased the watch from one to three. I figured the extra folks on watch would be needed since we usually didn't change more than three at a time. I wanted to make sure that these new recruits were watched just as closely as all of the others that came through the camp.

Thankfully, it looked like the loud mouth was going to be the first one to wake up. Well, I was thankful at the time. When his heart stopped beating, he just lay there like an idiot. It looked like the men I had on watch were going to be able to handle all of these guys so I went to alert The Mistress that they were starting to wake up.

She asked me to go to her viewing platform to oversee the wake up. Before I went up there, she explained to me that she had been watching him for days. He was the youngest Major she had ever seen. She decided to take him and a few of his men thinking they would be easier to deal with as long as she had him.

He took a breath as soon as I got up on the platform and then his eyes snapped open and closed really fast before he took another breath and his eyes shot open and stayed open. As soon as his eyes were open, he was in a crouch, growling and ready to attack.

My watchmen were doing everything exactly like they should have been, so we were all taken by surprise when the screamer took a good look around and then ripped them all apart. Not a single one of my three experienced watchmen left a mark on him. He took out the watchmen as well as the men that came in with him.

Well, he took off like lightening over to the feed pens, where we always kept a half dozen or so humans caged up for quick feedings. He drained them all. Every single one of the six humans we had in the feed pens he drained in less than five minutes.

I decided he needed to be stopped, and headed over. I told him, "You can't be goin' 'round camp tearin' soldier to shreds and stealin' meals." The idiot had the balls to drop into a fighting stance and growl at me, so I called for The Mistress. I swear he couldn't hear a word I was saying.

The Mistress came out thinking that I had finally done something to give her an excuse to burn me. Once she saw how wild he was, I just knew she was going to have me burn him. I was pretty surprised when she decided to just take his arms and legs but leave him alive.

I swear that joker could fight. I am an experienced fighter who has been training newborns for a while now, and I have never seen anything like it. I took quite a number of bites from him, and that's saying something. First I took off his arms, because I thought that would slow him down a little, but it didn't. I had a hard time getting his legs off. I have never fought with someone so new that was so good.

Once I had his arms and legs, I sent them in to The Mistress so that she could do whatever she wanted with them. I propped him up against the now empty feed pens and had someone bring him a couple more humans to drain since his eyes were black and he was still acting like an animal.

He drained them in no time. I told him I wasn't going to bring any more humans to him, but that if he would promise not to bite any of my soldiers, I would let them bring him some more. He agreed that this was fair. I sent him four more over the next half hour.

He was really going through a lot of humans. Too many. I decided that it was time to stop coddling him and get his training started, so I took him over to the Pit area, where all the training and punishment of the new recruits takes place.

We had a newbie that had been starting fights in the Pit, so I ripped him apart and burned him. I needed this _major_ to see exactly who made the rules in this army. He watched the entire time that soldier burnt. Then he turned to me with hate in his eyes.

I kept him propped up out there for a bit, because he was so much like an animal I knew he would tear the camp apart as soon as I put him back together. The Mistress wouldn't let me burn him. She kept saying something about his potential. I told her that we couldn't use him if he stayed feral.

She insisted that I just keep him supplied with blood. I had to assign two men to do nothing but run humans for him. I have never seen somebody go through humans like him. He was worse than all of the other new recruits put together.

It was nearly a week before The Mistress ordered me to reattach his arms and legs. I still didn't trust him enough to do it, but she insisted. Once all of his limbs had fused properly, I put him in the Pit with the other new recruits to begin his training.

He didn't need it. It was like he had taken his natural fighting abilities that I noticed when he first woke up and applied everything that he had been watching in the Pit for the past week. I had never seen his equal. His focus and discipline were unbelievable in someone so young. The Mistress was mesmerized by him.


End file.
